1. Field of Invention
At least some embodiments described herein relate generally to Uninterruptible Power Supplies (UPS).
2. Discussion of Related Art
The use of power devices, such as uninterruptible power supplies (UPS), to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads, such as computer systems and other data processing systems, is known. Known uninterruptible power supplies include on-line UPS's, off-line UPS's, line interactive UPS's as well as others. On-line UPS's provide conditioned AC power as well as back-up AC power upon interruption of a primary source of AC power. Typical on-line UPS's may also operate in a bypass mode where unconditioned power with basic protection is provided directly from an AC power source to a load via a bypass line.